Brotherhood is Eternal
by trishathetrashywriter
Summary: Koda falls in love with a female bear.
1. Chapter 1

Koda's POV

I was laying on my back and my eyes were slowly fluttering open.

"Is he waking up?" said Rutt.

"I think so," said Tuke.

Finally, I opened my eyes.

"Rise n' shine, bear boy!" said Tuke.

"Yeah, not time to hydroplane yet," said Rutt.

"It's hibernate, ya big goofball," said Tuke.

I got to my feet.

"Have you guys seen Kenai?" I asked.

Kenai's POV

I woke up and yawned.

I turned my head expecting to see Coda.

Where was he?

"Coda?" I said.

I had to go find him.

Koda's POV

"You mean he's still asleep?" I said.

"I don't know. He was asleep when we last saw him," said Rutt.

I ran off.

"Tell him we said hello!" said Rutt.


	2. Chapter 2

I came to a stop.

"Kenai!" I yelled.

I then resumed running.

"Kenai, where are you?"

Kenai's POV

I ran almost ran into a bramble bush and I came across the moose brothers.

"Have you seen Coda?" I asked.

"Why, yes. He was just here looking for ya," said Tuke.

Koda's POV

I stopped running when a beautiful, snooty bear cub caught my attention.

She glanced at me, then went back to looking at the river.

Her mother came and then she left with her mother.

I waved at her, but she didn't notice.

Later, I found her sitting under the log.

"I'm Kelula. Who are you?" asked the snobbish, bratty bear cub.

"I'm Koda," I said.

"You don't belong here," she said.

"What?" I said.

"You don't belong here. Go back to your filthy cave," she said.

"I don't live in a cave," I told her.

"I don't care. Go back to to your bloody home," she said.

"I, uh, I don't have a home," I said.

"Well, just go away then. Leave me be," she said.

"But Kelula..."

She ran off before I could say anything more.


	3. Chapter 3

I felt a sharp pain in my rear end.

I turned my head to see a needle with a red tailpiece.

I stood up on my hind legs and tried to pull it out, but I couldn't.

I shrugged and continued walking.

After a few minutes, I started to feel lightheaded. Finally I passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

Kenai' POV

I heard some footsteps and turned my head to see Coda unconscious and being carried by a human. He was part of a group of humans.

I ran towards them and got up on my hind legs to look as intimidating as possible, letting out a fierce roar.

The humans dropped Coda as they ran away screaming.

I ran to the lake and came back with a mouth full of water. I spit it on Coda to revive him. His eyes fluttered open.

"Kenai!" he said happily.


	5. Chapter 5

He got up and ran off.

He returned with two sticks.

He gave me one.

"Let's write initials in the dirt," he said.

I drew a C.

"What does the C stand for?" asked Coda.

"Coda," I answered.

"Kenai, my name's not spelt with a C. It's spelt with a K," said Koda.

"Oh," I said.

He scratched out the C and replaced it with a K.

He drew a plus sign and a K next to it.

"Does that stand for Koda and Kenai?" I said.

"Nope," said Koda shaking his head.

My eyebrows narrowed in confusion.

"Then what does the other K stand for?" I asked.


	6. Chapter 6

"Um... oh, look at the sun, I have to go," said Koda nervously.

"Koda, do you have a girlfriend? 'Cause it's okay if you have a girlfriend."

Koda ran off into the sunset.

I followed him. I was curious and wanted to know more about this so-called girlfriend.

"You again. What do you want?" said the female bear cub.

"Um... I just wanted to tell you that... um..."

Did she not know that he loved her?

"'Um' is not a word," she said.

Koda's POV

All of a sudden, Kelula was shot in the rear end with the feathered needle, the one that made me pass out earlier.

"Kelula!" I said.


	7. Chapter 7

Kenai's POV

She had been shot with what we humans call a "knockout dart".

"Kelula! Wake up!" said Koda, as if she were merely taking a nap.

"Kelula..." said Koda, a tear rolling down his cheek.

I couldn't stand there and watch. I had to help.

Then, all of a sudden, I was darted!


	8. Chapter 8

I was expecting to immediately lose consciousness. Instead, I felt a sharp pain that made me roar like a bear. Not just any bear. A bear that wanted to protect its baby brother from harm.

Furious, I pulled out the dart.

I turned around to see that the criminal was... my human brother?

 _Hold on, Kenai. Hold on._

Those were the last words I heard before passing out.


	9. Chapter 9

_Hold on, Kenai. Hold on._

Those were the last words I heard before passing out.

I fortunately lived to see another day and the only thing that kept me from

losing hope, my precious baby brother.

No, not that awful human. All he ever did was rob a child of his only mother, make 3 innocent bears unconscious, set bear traps for the innocent, then lock us all up in cages as if we're monsters rather than people.

I roared and tried to bite him through the bars, but the demon could not be reasoned with.

"It was for your own safety, Kenai," continued my so-called "brother".

I rolled my eyes.

"I didn't want those bear cubs to attack you," he continued.

 _Are you serious?_


End file.
